Absolución
by GreenIllusions
Summary: "Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" Es lo que dicen. Pero si no es la primera vez que se busca redimirse. Mars y Jadeite. Rei y él. Ellas es fuego, el cual puede destruir o purificar, y él no es nadie. Tan solo es cuestión de perdonar y amar .
1. Parte I Catarsis

_¡Hi! Sé que la que debería ser encadenada, castigada y posiblemente sentenciada soy yo, pero hoy les traigo este nuevo fic, el cual nació en una tarde de inspiración, y que he publicado con la única esperanza de que les agraden. Mis musas son caprichosas e impulsiva, y este es uno de sus frutos más jugosos (o eso creo yo). Un fic que solo contara de dos capitulos y un epilogo, empezando por este; en el cual se hace referencia a una posible resurrección de los cuatro Generales en el Tokio de Cristal. Un proyecto, espero concluir pronto. _

_ Dedicado a todas las fans de **Sailor Mars**, y a las de **Jadeite**, porque ambos son una pareja irresistible. _

_**Disclairme:** No soy japonesa, mis dibujos aunque bueno no le llegan a los tobillos al manga/anime de Sailor Moon y mucho menos gano algo por escribir sobre ello. Así que nada de esto es mio, cuyos derecho resguarda su creadora Naoko Takeuchi._

_Sin más nada que decir (de momento) les invito a leer, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_:)_

* * *

**.**

**Absolución**

**.**

* * *

"Maybe time will heal your heart

and maybe after time you'll understand

I said goodbye 'cause I love you

And I can't see you right now"

**Love's to blame – Joel & Luke**

* * *

**Parte I**

**(Catarsis)**

* * *

Ella es fuego. Fuego que arde, vivaz y poderoso, resplandeciendo en el universo. Es guerra, porque en sus recuerdos el fuego está ligado a batallas, a sangre y espadas, a la caída del Milenio de Plata siglos atrás, y al Reino Oscuro tan solo unas cuantas primaveras pasadas. Y es lo prohibido, porque desde el principio ella se le encontraba vetada, demasiado lejos, fuera de su alcance. También es su oscuridad, su deseo no consumado, la encargada de robarle el último aliento de vida en cada reencarnación. _Es fuego, puro y sobrecogedor._

Él ha aprendido a odiar ese fuego, esa mezcla de valía, coraje y pureza; a esa rosa roja delicada a primera vista, espinosa al tratar de alcanzarla. La desprecia, porque le recuerda todo lo que ha hecho. La traición, las sangre en sus manos, la culpabilidad de sus acciones. Con solo mirar el fuego (_con admiración, quizá con deseo_) recuerda todo; el Milenio de Plata, la Luna ardiendo, su Señor y la Princesa muertos, sus hermanos caídos, a Beryl, y a Metallia. Odia sus memorias, sus decisiones pasadas, las oportunidades desperdiciadas.

_Le odia, como reflejo de su odio por sí mismo._

Por eso es que se sorprende al encontrarla en los jardines del palacio. A ella, cuando podría haber sido cualquier otra Sailor la que lo esperara. Le sorprende, pero aun así se mantiene en silencio. Ambos se miran a los ojos, sin mediar palabra, mientras que un viento helado los acaricia, trayendo consigo hojas marchitas, que son barridas a los lejos. Y el sol, en la distancia desaparece en el horizonte, sus rayos agonizantes reflejados en las paredes de cristal del palacio.

- Eres el primero.- Susurra ella, como si se tratara de un sueño lejano. Una memoria antigua, un recuerdo del pasado. Y el sonríe con tristeza, recordando que no es la primera vez que han estado tan cerca. Antes de la guerra, de las llamas, de la traición. Antes, en un tiempo lejano.

- ¿Me esperan? – Pregunta en voz baja, temeroso. No sabe si será bien recibido.

Pero ella asiente afirmativamente, se voltea y comienza a caminar. Él la sigue. La seguiría hasta el propio infierno, porque su corazón ha vuelto a latir, en una nueva oportunidad que no desea desperdiciar. Aun odia el fuego, le odia a ella, porque le recuerda sus errores, sus fallos, las llamas que devoraron su alma. Le odia, pero aun así no puede evitar posar sus ojos en ella, en su espalda y en su estilizada silueta, en sus largos cabellos oscuro; y sentirse nuevamente vivo.

_Su corazón late, siempre ha latido, por ella y su fuego. Por una princesa de otra época, de tierras lejanas, y alma distante, la sacerdotisa que le hechizo con su belleza. La guerrera, que ha jurado dar todo por su princesa. Por la mujer, cuya alma arde con un fuego apasionado, prohibido, pero siempre deseado._

Y la odia un poco más, porque a pesar de todo (_de guerras, muertes, sangre y fuego_) el sigue admirándola. Deseándola. Amándola en silencio.

El juicio es eterno, o por lo menos así lo siente él. No obstante, recibe la sentencia de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y un nudo en la garganta; y sus pulmones arden, claman por expulsar un aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Siente los ojos de ella clavado en su nuca, su mirada penetrante, como queriendo ver más allá de la carne y los huesos. Oye la sentencia, pero es como si no lo hiciera; porque todos sus sentidos se encuentran dormidos, atrapados, a merced de un fuego que arde cerca. Su Señor le ha perdonado, la Neo Reina Serenity le ha perdonado, en ese nuevo Tokio de Cristal él ha sido perdonado. _Por todos, menos por ella._

- Eres bienvenido.- Dice la Reina, sus ojos azules brillando esperanzados.

Abre los ojos, atreviéndose a mirar a sus reyes. Una sonrisa temblorosa se dibuja en sus labios, al momento que deja escapar el aire que se encontraba reteniendo, y vuelve a sentirse vivo. Ellos lo han perdonado, le han ofrecido una segunda oportunidad, y él les ha jurado lealtad, a él, a Jadeite (aunque ya no sea ese hombre, pues ha nacido nuevamente). Se inclina nuevamente ante ellos, presa de una emoción que aun no sabe identificar, puede que agradecimiento o quizá tranquilidad.

- Gracias, mi Reina.-

Por un momento los reyes guardan silencio, sonriendo, con sus manos entrelazadas. El mundo es perfecto, al menos para él. Pero el silencio es roto por el sonido del roce de la madera con el aire, el de una puerta al cerrarse. Y sabe, aunque permanezca de espalda, que ella se ha ido.

_Que le odia, como él a ella. _

Sus pasos le llevan a aquel lugar, un templo de mármol blanco, rodeado de azucenas Casa Blanca. La luna le vigila, silenciosa, en un cielo repleto de estrellas. No entiende porque se ha atrevido a ir a aquel lugar sagrado, cuando sabe de sobra que no es bien recibido, pero lo ha hecho y teme no arrepentirse de ello.

La sigue odiando, a ella y a su fuego, a todo lo que significa. Sin embargo, no es consciente de que su corazón se ha detenido en un latido cuando la ve salir de las profundidades del recinto sagrado, vistiendo su traje de sacerdotisa, y con sus ojos velados por el misterio, palabras nunca dichas y sentimientos secretamente enterrados. La ve, y podría jurar que el tiempo ha vuelto atrás, cuando la vio por primera vez. En un reino distante. En otra vida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta, obviamente sorprendida. En sus ojos hay fuego (_intenso, sobrecogedor, deslumbrante_) el mismo que sigue rechazando.

- Buscando el perdón.- Dice, sinceramente. No tiene otra cosa más ingeniosa que decir, solo la verdad.

- Mis reyes te lo otorgaron, estas perdonado. Tú y tus compañeros, aunque ellos aun no hallan despertado.- Sentencia, retomando el ritmo de sus pasos. Tratando de esquivarlo, piensa él.

- Pero tú no.- Afirma, volteándose para poder verla detenerse a un metro por delante de él. Puede oler su perfume, penetrante, embriagante, que tiene un gusto a canela. El mismo aroma que le acompañado en sus sueños, cuando se encontraba prisionero en una piedra, o mucho antes, cuando no recordaba realmente quién era de verdad.

- ¿Por qué? – Susurra ella, sus puños apretados, conteniendo las lágrimas que se asoman en sus ojos.- ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? – Repite, y ahora él ve más que el fuego o la guerrera en sus ojos, ve a la humana, la mujer. Y no entiende porque eso le patea el alma, desestabiliza su mundo, causando una grieta en toda su fortaleza.

_Porque el fuego se ha ido, y él ya no puede odiarla. No a ella, a la mujer. _

No sabe que responder, ya que no existen las palabras adecuada para ella. ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarle? El destruyo sus sueños, el Reino que había jurado proteger, acabo con su planeta y su gente, le arranco la vida de las manos ¿Y por qué? Por debilidad, por dejarse engatusar por la ambición de una maldita mujer. Por desear una magia, un poder, que no les correspondía tener (_Egoístas, envidiosos, traicioneros)._

Deja caer los hombros, como un hombre derrotado. Le dedica una sonrisa triste, rota, de aquellas que solo pueden significar una cosa: _Culpabilidad_. Realmente nunca debió haber regresado, buscando un perdón que nunca ha merecido, pretendiendo que ha cambiado cuando aun sigue siendo el mismo farsante de antes. Solo que esta vez no está traicionando a su Señor, a sus nuevos reyes, si no así mismo.

Él no ha venido a buscar el perdón tan anhelado por sus reyes, ni el de ella. Tampoco la odia, ni a ella, ni al fuego, aunque puede que si sus recuerdos. Quizá, la única razón de estar ahí, de ese instante, sea el poder verla nuevamente.

_Ella, y solo a ella._

- No, tienes razón.- Admite, con desazón.- ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?-

Y sabe que no tiene más nada que decir, ni otra razón por la cual permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar. Así que es él ahora el que se adelanta, dejándola atrás, alejándose de _la_ _mujer, la guerrera, del fuego que tanto odia (o desearía odiar, al menos más de lo que le desea)._Camina lento, a la deriva, como el hombre que ha sido condenado a estar solo.

- Te perdono. -

Siente como aquella frase, compuesta tan solo de dos palabras, lo detiene. Como si lo atara, clavando sus pies al suelo, y paralizando cada uno de sus músculos. Su corazón se ha detenido, tan solo por un segundo, para regresar a la vida, galopante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente vivo. La llama de la esperanza vuelve a arder, entre las cenizas de deshonor y soledad, entre la culpabilidad.

- Te perdono, a ti. A este nuevo hombre que eres en esta reencarnación.- Dice la sacerdotisa, y él sabe que ha zanjado la distancia que los separaba, que está justo a su espalda, pero él se niega a voltear. No ahora, no sería lo correcto. – Nunca perdonare a Lord Jadeite del Este, guardián de Endymion, a él no puedo perdonarle. Ni al Jadeite, General del Reino Oscuro, tampoco.- Y siente como si sus palabras fueran un puñal que le clava al pecho, sal para una babosa.- A ellos no puedo perdonarlos, pero a este hombre que está de pie en frente a mí si puedo. A él si.-

- ¡Princesa Mars!- Exclama agradecido, dándose la vuelta y dejándose caer a sus pies. Sin comprender de todo la tormenta de emociones en su interior. Alivio, esperanza, un poco de libertad.

Ella lo mira, con ojos serenos, antes de seguir con su camino.

- Yo ya no soy ella, al menos no en esta vida.- Dice la mujer, encaminándose al castillo.- Tan solo soy Rei, Hino Rei. La guardiana de la Neo Reina Serenity y Sailor Senshin. Yo ya no soy una princesa.-

No es hasta que sus pasos se dejan de escuchar que él osa ponerse de pie, sus ojos perdiéndose en el brillo de la Luna, y más allá en el resplandor de una falsa estrella rojiza, un lucero que destella, que arde con un fuego único. Marte, un reino muerto hace tiempo.

Ella no podía perdonar sus vidas pasadas, pero al menos había perdonado a este nuevo hombre que era.

_Tal vez ella no lo odiaba tanto como él creía, quizá él tampoco la odiaba como quería creer_.

El fuego no es solo destrucción, sino también una forma de purificación. Catarsis.

Ahora lo sabía.

* * *

_¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Sigo escribiendo o mejor me pongo a estudiar? No lo sabré si no me das tú opinión._

_Gracias por leerlo._

_¡Besos!_


	2. Parte II Promesas

_Después de mucho tiempo, decido actualizar está historia. Un segundo capítulo, solo me deja el epilogo para completar este fic. _

_Espero que les agrade. _

* * *

_"Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place"_

**_All I need. Within Temptation._**

* * *

**Parte II.**

**(Promesas)**

* * *

Aquel nuevo hombre, que no es Jadeite – _él está muerto, se recuerda, ella lo mato dos veces_-, se marcha y no regresa a su reino sino mucho tiempo después.

Mientras que ella, junto con el gran Tokio de Cristal y las otras Sailor Senshin, son testigo de la llegada de cada uno de los antiguos guardianes de la Tierra y protectores del príncipe Endymion, los generales del Reino Oscuro en un tiempo lejano, carente de paz. _Algunas sonríen, perdonan con facilidad_. Otras, como Venus (_y ella, siempre ella)_, se alejan con paso rígido y cierran las puertas con un golpe seco y doloroso. Sus reyes perdonan, a ellas no se les hace tan fácil olvidar.

Neflyte y Kunzite. No, ellos yacen muertos, se vuelvo a recordar. Esos nuevos hombres que han reencarnado y que no son los mismos del pasado, se quedan a servicio de su señor. Y ellas los vigilan, con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaces de confiar. No después de traiciones, guerras, lágrimas y la muerte, ellas se sienten capaces de perdonar más no de olvidar. Pero el tiempo pasa y los hombres son solo hombres, arrepentidos por pecados que no han cometido en esa vida, y las Senshin bajan la guarda más no dejan de vigilar, nunca lo harán.

Entonces Kunzite, que no es Kunzite porque este nuevo hombre no puede ser aquel general que tanto dolor les causo, le regala una flor a Venus, una rosa roja como las que ella siembra en sus aposentos y le susurra palabras de un amor legendario, de otra vida. Y Venus deja de ser la guerrera y se convierte en Minako, la mujer, la que desea desesperadamente encontrar ese amor que la eleve al infinito y le permita rozar las estrellas de nuevo.

Pero Mars, cuyo fuego no deja de arder, les vigila porque ella no cree en esos juramentos de amor. No la entiende, no quiere hacerlo.

- ¿Lo perdonaste? – Le pregunta un día, cuando siente que el nudo en su garganta, causado por la rabia y la aprensión, ya no le deja respirar.- ¿De verdad lo has perdonado?- Su voz está impregnada de incredulidad y decepción.

Venus no, Minako le regala una mirada cálida y libre de dudas.

- Él no es el mismo, ellos no lo son.- Afirma, acercándose a Mars, a Rei, tomando sus manos y besándolas en un gesto cariñoso.- Reí, nuestra reina ha acabado con la oscuridad en la Tierra, no hay nada de que temer. Ellos no van a volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado.-

Pero Venus también es un planeta que arde, su fuego es avivado por el amor y su capacidad de proteger a sus seres queridos, por eso la mirada que le dedica le indica que ella tampoco ha olvidado, solo les ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad, _la última oportunidad_.

- Yo no permitiré que lo hagan de nuevo, Kunzite no volverá a profanar mi amor.-

Y aquella promesa le consuela, le permite dormir en paz aquella noche. Porque ni Minako (_la mujer_), ni Venus (_la guerrera_) romperían una promesa, una forjada en fuego, entre las llamas de Venus y Marte.

El tiempo pasa, sin detenerse, dejando que las manecillas del reloj continúen su eterno avance. Pluto, en la lejanía, se hace responsable de ello. Ese reino que han construido juntas, a la mano de la Neo Reina Serenity, prospera en paz, en lealtad y bajo la sombra protectora de las Sailor Senshin. La verdad, hasta ella, con su fuego férreo y su mirada afilada, cree fervientemente que ninguna clase de oscuridad puede opacar la luz de su reina.

Un día, cuando ella recorre con una sonrisa las calles de la imponente y prospera ciudad, lo encuentra de pie ante ella, sorprendido de verla justo ahí. Y ella no puede evitar que su semblante cambie, dedicándole una mirada afilada.

- Has vuelto.- Afirma, porque es necesario que lo diga en voz alta para creérselo. Él, que no es Jadeite, asiente y baja su mirada con aflicción.- ¿Por qué?-

Él no sabe que contestar, lo ve en su rostro, en sus ojos que se pierden en los de ella.

Ella frunce el ceño, aprieta los labios y da media vuelta, se aleja de las calles, de la ciudad, de esa nueva presencia que no había esperado. Pero él no le permite escapar, camina detrás de ella hasta que Rei por fin se detiene, en los jardines que rodean el enorme palacio.

"_¡No me sigas!"_ Quiere gritarle, pero por alguna razón no lo hace.

Posa su mano derecha en el tronco de un árbol, acariciando su rugosa corteza, ladea un poco el rostro y por encima de su hombro lo observa. Es un hombre, un simple mortal, no es el mismo guerrero que ella en otra vida le dio muerte.

- ¿Por qué? – Vuelve a preguntar, y está vez siente la certeza de una respuesta en el aire.

- Por ti.-

Cinco letra, dos palabras. El mundo a su alrededor comienza a dar vueltas, una y otra vez, como si se hubiera montado en un carrusel que no deja de girar. Una frase tan simple, tan tenaz, que la golpea y provoca que se tambalee, se sujeta del árbol que ha usado como apoyo y encara al recién llegado. _No sabe que creer_.

- ¿Por qué? – Y piensa que se ha quedado sin palabras, porque es la tercera vez que le hace la misma pregunta.

- Porque no puedo odiarte, no lo hice antes, cuando eras fuego y guerra, y no podía acercarme a ti.- Jadeite da un paso hacia ella, demasiado cerca para sus sentidos.- Tampoco lo hice cuando volvía despertar, milenios después, como un simple mortal y Beryl me contamino de nuevo.- Y ya no hay espacio que los separe, él se ha encargado de recorrerlo.- Menos ahora, cuando este nuevo yo está desligado completamente al pasado.-

Él, que no es Jadaite, sino un hombre que la mira con adoración, posa su mano derecha en su mejilla y le acaricia suavemente, con delicadeza y ese algo que se le antoja como devoción.

- Eres el fuego que a veces invades mis pesadillas y otras veces mis sueños.- Susurra.

Y ella, Rei, _la mujer_, no la guerrera ni la sacerdotisa, siente esas ganas de echarse a correr porque es capaz de entender de romances y placeres, y hace milenios atrás ella le había prometido a la Luna que consagraría su vida a ella, solo a su princesa ahora reina. Pero justo en ese momento, no se cree capaz de mantenerla, y duele, porque él (_y todas sus vidas pasadas_) no merece que ella rompa su juramento.

- _Siempre he amado ese fuego_.-

Es tarde, lo sabe. Porque ya no se trata de _perdonar_ u _olvidar_, ya que hace tiempo que Rei ha sanado esas heridas en su alma, el fuego a purificado la tierra de su alma, quemando lo malo y dejando cenizas puras donde ahora han comenzado a brotar nuevos sentimientos, y recuerda las palabras de Venus: _Él no es el mismo, ellos no lo son_. Y siente que es capaz de creerle, porque ella es capaz de verlo en los ojos verdes de ese nuevo hombre.

- _Prométemelo…_ - Le pide, él le regala una sonrisa.

- _Lo juro, juro que siempre te he amado, Rei, Mars, Princesa._-

Y le besa, porque no hay otra acción que hubiera deseado más que ello, aunque a su vez rompa una promesa de milenios.

Serenity, en su castillo, junto a su amado, sonríe. A ella no le importan esas promesas pasadas, sino la felicidad de sus amigas y esa _promesa de un nuevo amor_.


	3. Parte III Epilogo: Marte

_Empecé está historia hace más de un año (creo que hasta más). A penas eran tres capítulos (cortos, a decir verdad) y mirad todo lo que me he tardado, pero dicen: "Más vale tarde que nunca". Así que sin más que agregar, les dejo con este ultimo capitulo, el cual espero les agrade. _

_Un beso a todos los lectores (pocos, pero fieles), se les aprecia. _

* * *

**Absolución**

* * *

"_Quisiera ser para ti un vicio inconfesable_

_Yo quisiera llegar hasta marte, desnudo sobre tu cama"_

_**Te quiero como el mar – Melendi**_

* * *

**Parte III**

**(Epilogo: Marte)**

* * *

Jadaite, o ese nuevo hombre que ha renacido de entre las cenizas, se acerca lentamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Rei lo observa atentamente, esperándolo, sentada entre un mar de lirios Casa Blanca.

Han pasado los días, los años, y ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en que _él_ – hace mucho tiempo Jadaite- ha llegado hasta ella, acariciado la mejilla y robado un beso que le recuerda el sabor de la miel. Ella, cuyo fuego sigue ardiendo pero ahora al son de la pasión y no de la batalla, siempre le sonríe y le invita a sentarse junto a ella.

Hablan de cualquier cosa y a la vez de nada. A veces, recuerdan esos tiempos oscuros, de guerras y traiciones, cuando el fuego de Marte ardía con una fuerza abrasadora y él, un simple guardián, le observaba en secreto permitiendo que el poder de la oscuridad le corrompiera. Otras, simplemente hablan de ese futuro esperanzador que les ofrece la utopía en la que se ha convertido Tokio de Cristal. En ocasiones, tan solo permanecen en silencio, observando el un punto rojizo en el cielo estrellado, un planeta que yace enterrado en las arenas rojizas del tiempo, desolado.

- Quisiera devolverle su luz.- Dice la _princesa_ un día.

Y es ella, la _Princesa_, no la guardiana, ni la sacerdotisa ni mucho menos la humana Rei. Quién le habla, y _él_, es capaz de verlo en sus ojos, es la heredera del reino de fuego.

- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? – Le pregunta.

Rei le dirige una mirada, una ceja alzada y los labios curvados levemente, _cree que está bromeando_. Pero entonces, _él_ le devuelve la mirada y en ella observa _convicción, fortaleza y fuego_, como el que arde en su pecho.

- Podemos restaurar su fuego, tú y yo, podemos regresarle toda su luz.- Susurra, entrelazando sus manos y agitando su corazón.

- No lo sé…- Susurra, no puede evitar que la semilla de la esperanza comience a florecer nuevamente en su pecho.- La Reina…-

- Los reyes estarán bien, la reina te apoyara.- Afirma, apretándole levemente la mano.- Sí tú quieres, podemos regresarle la luz que en su día colaboré en apagar. Te lo debo, _princesa_.-

Rei lo besa, como se ha acostumbrado a hacerlo cada vez que el trata de disculparse por aquellos delitos que sus vidas pasadas cometieron. Con sus besos trata de borrar la culpa, opacar esa tristeza que pareciera esconderse en sus ojos, y a su vez le indica con sus caricias que eso _ya no importa_, que el pasado ha quedado sepultado por el tiempo mientras que el futuro brilla ante ellos, _esperanzador_.

- No me debes nada. – Le susurra, apenas separándose unos pocos centímetros de él.

- _Lo sé, pero igual quiero hacerlo_.- Le responde, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.- _Te amo, princesa de fuego_.-

Los besos vienen y van, mientras que la suave brisa acaricia su rostros y mece los lirios a su alrededor.

- _Nuestro amor hará que Marte renazca_.- Vuelve afirmarle, ella le sonríe.

- Lo hará.- Promete _ella_, dirigiéndole una mirada a su antiguo hogar.- Marte, mi hermoso Marte, vas a volver a brillas.-

Y esa es una promesa que ambos están dispuestos a cumplir.

* * *

_Erase__ una vez, una princesa y un caballero que habitaban un planeta rojizo…_

* * *

_**Fin**_

_(Por el momento)_

* * *

_Gracias nuevamente, al tiempo, a los lectores y a Rei y Jadaite, quién me han encantado con su historia. _

_:*_


End file.
